minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeper Evolution
The timeline of these exploding fiends will be uncovered.. Finalevo.png|The last and final stage of a Creeper; no tail, and the internal TNT is fully developed. Evo6.png|The final properties of the true creeper begin to take place. The front legs become chubby. Evo5.png|Backbone continues to stretch. The tail is gone at this point. Evo4.png|Arms become the front legs, and the hunch on their back starts to move up. Tail continues to grow shorter. Evo3.png|Tail begins to diminish, and head grows larger. Arms are formed but are useless and have no fingers. Evo2.png|The tail grows stiffer, and the backbone is stretched out. The legs become sturdier. Evo1.png|The first look of a Creeper. They only had two legs and did not posses the internal TNT at this time. Stage 1 The very first look of a Creeper. They were not very well developed and made a lot of noise when walking by. Origonally called 'Meepers' because they made a high-pitched "Meep!" when scared or greeting another Meeper. Because of their weak state, they were often picked on by predators in their time. A Meeper's foot was soft and the skin was easily damaged, and because of this, they had to stay near deserts and beaches to avoid tearing the skin on their soles. Their TNT properties are not included. Stage 2 The Meeper's feet become harder and more durable, and they grow slightly in height and length. Because of their hunch back, they need a stiff tail to help them balance. They begin to move over to forests, despite the risk of their low development. Meepers grow in speed and are capable of outrunning slow predators. Their "Meep!" grows louder and in a slightly deeper tone. Meepers are now quieter when walking and begin to learn how to stalk without making too much noise. Stage 3 Meepers are changed to 'Stalkers'. They grow arms, but otherwise have no use. The tail starts to shrink and the legs become harder and chunkier. The speed of Stalkers increase and they grow larger. They are capable of sneaking around without making a comotion enough to alert predators or prey. The TNT begins to form from swallowed gunpowder, but Stalkers still cannot explode. They jump on top of a prey's back to crush it because of their heavy feet. Stage 4 Stalkers become much larger and quicker, and the arms become front legs. Their speed changes drastically and they can easily outsprint almost all predators, making them a successful species. They no longer use sounds to communicate and instead use body motions. The tail continues to shrink and is no more than a stub. The hunch on Stalker's backs begins to straighten out at this time. They cannot explode, but the TNT continues to develop. They start to rise in the food chain of where they live. Stage 5 Stalkers receive their full name as 'Creepers' and their back continues to straighten. the front legs become longer and they grow massively, and are approximately 3 ft. tall. The tail disappears and their jaws become stronger. Creeper's feet are less chunky and continue to grow in speed. Their position on the food chain changes and they are near the top. When aggravated, they will hiss and grunt, but otherwise make no other sound. The TNT in their bodies is now capable of self-destructing, but they have no use for it unless for self-defense. Stage 6 Creepers begin to take the appearance of a modern-day Creeper; a straight, upright back and small feet. Their speed increases for the last time and they are about as tall as an adult human. Creepers are at the top of the food chain at this point. They are highly developed and can stalk past almost anything. The grey stripes on their bodies begin to show and they become more agressive towards their surroundings and will fight with their own species over territory or mates very often. The TNT grows and they cam cover a wide amount of destruction. Stage 7 The Creeper is fully developed! THis is the modern-day Creeper; as big as a player and exploding on contact. What a journey this species has took! Category:Fanfictions